Mi deseo eres tú
by Sumi Black
Summary: OneShot. Hermione y Victor Krum son pareja, Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando la castaña se entere que éste se comprometió con otra? ¿Cómo la ayudará Ron? ¿La ayudará? No sean malos, espero sus rr!


Bueno…Esto va dedicado a mi amiga Eli…Para que vea que cumplo. Puf, nunca pensé escribir un Ron/Herms, y la verdad fue difícil, porque no se…No es que la pareja no me guste, si no que nunca había escrito nada similar…Así que bueno…Este es mi intento de Herms/Ron, espero que les guste, va dedicado para todos los que les guste esta pareja, y especialmente para Eli, a la que espero ver por acá….

**Mi deseo eres tú**

Ok, no había sido, de ninguna manera, una buena decisión, ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Y peor, ¿Cómo había sido capaz…?

Hermione Ganger caminaba furiosa, abrazada a un libro por uno de los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, su vista se iba nublando por las lágrimas, nunca lo hubiera creído de alguien como él, había sido la mejor semana de su vida…Hasta ese entonces.

¡Simplemente no podía creerlo! ¡Era irreal! Si no hubiera salido de la cama esa mañana…No abría desayunado…Si no hubiera desayunado…No hubiera leído el periódico…Si no hubiera leído el periódico…No se hubiera enterado…Si no se hubiera enterado…Entonces no estaría así…Si no estaría así…Estaría en la cama…Si…Olvídenlo, tan simple como eso, si no se hubiera despertado tan temprano como siempre…Entonces estaría histérica y se hubiera enterado por boca de otro y hubiera sido peor.

Suspiró, era muy feo enterarse que Victor Krum, su novio…Ejem…Ex novio estaba comprometido con otra…Se había enterado esa mañana, apenas lo leyó salió corriendo como una tonta del Gran Comedor, dejando a sus amigos solos con su charla de 'El próximo partido de Quidditch…'

Hacía como media hora que vagaba sin un rumbo definido, se estaba cansando, hacía media hora también, debería estar en clase.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio que había un charco de agua, lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, ya que afuera había un día esplendido, así que como no lo vio, no lo pudo esquivar, ni saltar, ni nada, o mejor dicho, si, pudo resbalarse al pisarlo…

Calló tirando el libro que tenía en brazos por los aires, hasta que este aterrizó en algún lugar, produciendo un ruido sordo…

.-.Ouch…-gimió ella, levantándose empapada, buscó con la mirada a donde había quedado su grueso libro, y descubrió que éste había aterrizado sobre la cabeza de su pelirrojo amigo, Ronald Weasley…

.-. ¡Ron!-exclamó ella asustada.-. ¿Estás bien?

.-.S-si…-contestó el chico medio atontado, tomando del suelo el libro, que le había dado un buen susto. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza.

.-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases.-dijo severamente, tomando el libro con un leve color rozando sus mejillas.

.-.Debería…Pero me vine a buscarte, Harry se quedó en la clase…-dijo el joven Weasley, aunque había recordado haberle pedido a su amigo que se quedara a propósito…

Ella sonrió agradecida, una risa estridente se escuchó por el lugar: Peeves. Seguramente había sido él, el que había tirado toda el agua sobre el suelo, ambos jóvenes lo miraron mal y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria al Poltergeist.

Ambos Gryffindor llegaron a su sala común, la cual estaba totalmente desierta, y lo estaría por unas cuantas horas; Hermione se sentó sobre uno de los sillones sin decir palabra alguna, y fue Ron al que le tocó romper el silencio.

.-.Cuando te fuiste…Lo vimos…-dijo tragando saliva, Hermione sentía que las lágrimas volvían a habitar en sus ojos, tomando posesión de ella, mal gastando energía en retener esas ganas de llorar solo por orgullo, que ni ella entendía de donde había salido.

.-.Yo…Lo siento.-dijo él, pasando un brazo sobre protector sobre sus hombros, lo que ella agradeció en silencio, pero un silencio agradable, de esos que uno desea que nunca terminen, los azules ojos de su amigo posados en ella, su cabello enmarañado de primero había cambiado a uno que podía domarse con facilidad, estaba muy bien cuidado, y ese día se había peinado con una coleta alta, sin ningún mechón de cabello suelto, lo que dejaba su rostro al descubierto, para desgracia de la castaña.

.-.Hermione…-llamó él, sin quitarle la vista de encima-Juro que si algún día llego a cruzarme con Krum…Yo lo mataré-le dijo animadamente, intentando que ella cambiara la cara, hablara o mostrara alguna señal de vida, si no fuera porque podía oír sus respiración, Ron hubiera jurado que su amiga estaba muerta…O algo similar.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo como podía, con ojos vidriosos, lo cual su amigo notó.

.-.No llores…-le pidió, Hermione se asombró, no había pensado en la actitud que Ron tenía para con ella, era más maduro que de costumbre, siempre había creído que Ron era un niño y uno con muy poco tacto, ya que siempre había hecho comentarios que no tenía nada que ver, o preguntaba cosas que dañaban al resto…

En esos siete años que llevaba con él, nunca había notado como iba madurando, o como esos ojazos le lucían increíblemente apuestos…

Asintió y sin saber porque lo abrazó, las lágrimas rompieron en sus mejillas en contra de sus propios deseos.

.-.No puedo odiarlo…Pero no quiero verlo…-dijo mientras el pelirrojo mascullaba cosas que no podía oír, y le acariciaba el cabello.

Un rato después apareció Harry Potter, un niño alto, cabello color azabache y ojos verdes, lo más inquietante de éste era su cicatriz en forma de rayo... Estaba abrazado a Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Harry y Ginny salían desde hace ya un año más o menos…

.-.Oh, Herms…-decía Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

.-.No dejes que te ponga mal, Mione…-le recordó Harry, como si Ron no lo hubiera hecho ya unas por lo menos veinte veces.

.-.Vamonos de aquí…Comienza a poblarse…-dijo Ron, tomando a Hermione de la mano para que se parara del sillón, y caminando junto a la pareja.

Los cuatro jóvenes se fueron hacia el jardín, hacía un bonito día, pero como se acercaban tiempos de exámenes ya nadie se paseaba por ahí…

Se sentaron bajo un árbol que les daba sombra y se pusieron a hablar sobre diferentes cosas: Ginny y Hermione sobre hombres…Harry y Ron sobre cereales…

Pasó el tiempo, ya el sol se iba ocultando, y Hermione iba dejando de sentirse tan mal, aunque un gran vacío llenaba su pecho de una inquietante y horrible sensación, le faltaba algo, estaba muy sensible. Deseaba olvidar a Krum, que él no volviera a existir en su vida, y aunque fuera egoísta, deseaba que no existiera en la vida de nadie, ya había dicho que no podía odiarlo, no quería. Pero…Se sentía traicionada, engañada, él estaba comprometido con otra, al mismo tiempo que era su novio…Había prometido esperarla a que termine Hogwarts…

Un deje de tristeza asomó por su mirada, al poco tiempo Harry y Ginny comenzaron a caminar por las orillas del lago, muy acaramelados, mientras Ron los miraba mal, aceptaba la relación, pero le costaba acostumbrarse…

.-. ¿Podemos volver al castillo?-preguntó ella con voz tímida. Ron asintió en silencio, parándose y comenzando a caminar lentamente, Hermione comenzó a seguirlo, tristemente, con paso cansado y lento.

Ya había terminado de oscurecer, y las estrellas poblaban el azul cielo, de un color bien oscuro, se veía genial rodeado de pequeños puntos blancos.

.-.Dicen…Que cuando uno le pide un deseo a una estrella, ésta se lo cumple…

.-.Tiene que ser una estrella fugas… Nunca he visto una realmente.-dijo tristemente.

.-.Pues…Ahí la tienes.-dijo señalando un destello en el cielo.-Pide tu deseo.-le dijo sonriendo.

Ella la miró dos veces, primero pensó en desear que Krum no se casara, pero…Solo se haría daño a sí misma, 'La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena' 'Haz el bien sin mirar a quien'…

Volteó a ver a su amigo, que la miraba expectante.

"_Déjame encontrarlo...Y ser feliz...Por siempre." _Deseó infantilmente, recordando por momentos escasos, los cuentos que su padre le contaba cuando niña. Una ola de melancolía la invadió, abrazando inconscientemente a su amigo, que respondió el abrazo.

.-.Gracias…-dijo débilmente. Sintió como él le besaba la frente. Se sonrojó ante la muestra de afecto, no lo esperaba.

.-.No me las des…-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Todavía quieres volver al castillo?

.-.Un ratito más…-dijo infantilmente, acercándose a las orillas del lago y sentándose allí.

La miró divertido, la chica más inteligente y atenta de todo Hogwarts en su momento más infantil…Más real…Más triste…Y en el momento en que se veía más hermosa que de costumbre.

.-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa?-le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

.-.Am…No, hasta ahora.-dijo sonriendo, algo colorada.-Tampoco estas mal…-dijo sin pensarlo realmente, mirándolo atrevidamente, se recostó sobre el pasto, mirando nuevamente el cielo, era tan hermoso, las penas sanan con el tiempo, y el tiempo parece siempre estar muy lento en estos casos, era mentira, de un momento a otro, él había curado todas sus penas, se dio cuenta que la miraba con un deje de… ¿Malicia?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se quitó los zapatos y la cargó en brazos.

.-. ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces? ¡Por el amor de Dios, bájame!-chilló, abrazándolo por el cuello, con miedo de caerse.

.-.Nop-respondió simplemente, riendo, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el lago.

.-.No te atrevas…-rogó ella viendo a donde se dirigía y sabiendo que iba a hacer, antes de, los pantalones del chico ya estaban mojados hasta las rodillas…Pero no le importó, siguió caminando, y cuando el agua ya tocaba a Hermione la arrojó al agua, con cuidado de no lastimarla, por desgracia para él, antes de que la pudiera soltar ella se había aferrado a él, así que cayeron los dos al agua, que para esas horas estaba fría.

.-.Eres increíble…-murmuró la castaña completamente empapada. Pasó a salpicarlo demostrando que estaba 'molesta' mientras él se reía.

.-.También te quiero…-le dijo riendo todavía, mientras se metía debajo del agua y tiraba de ella.

.-.No dije que te quiera…-le dijo enseñándole la lengua

.-.Que niña más educada…-contestó él, divertido, mirando los berrinches de su amiga. Ella se fue acercando peligrosamente, mientras reía, también divertida, olvidando por completo el insidente con Krum.

La luna llena iluminaba todo, en especial a cuatro jóvenes, dos de ellos jugando dentro de un lago y otros dos, escondidos detrás de un árbol, espiando.

.-.Te lo dije, se quieren.-sonrió triunfal Ginny Weasley

.-.Nunca lo negué, preciosa.-dijo Harry, besando a su novia, mientras ésta le desordenaba el cabello

.-. ¿Te dije que te amo?

.-.Am…Si, pero me gustaría que me lo repitieras

.-.Ok, te amo.-le dijo la pelirroja, mirando lo malcriado que se había vuelto Harry por su culpa, le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras este pasaba a besarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

Los dos primeros jóvenes seguían en su mundo, dispersos entre su juego de 'Yo te mojo más' aunque ambos sabían que estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, pero no les importaba, ya ni recordaban donde ni cuando estaban, solo estaban ellos dos.

Ron volvió a cargar a su amiga en brazos, estaban cerca, aún así, se fueron acercando más, más y más…

.-.Harry…Harry…-le llamó Ginny en un susurró casi audible, para que este deje de besarla y se ponga a prestar atención a que hacían los otros dos. Se estaban acercando más, Harry le sonrió cómplice a su novia, quien le besó la punta de la nariz y se propuso el seguir viendo lo que pasaba entre los otros dos amigos, que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

Hermione podía oler perfectamente la combinación del perfume de Ron con el olor que desprendía el Lago, sentir su respiración era aún mejor, recordó los besos que se había dado con Krum, y todo, haberle jurado amarlo y que el le jurase amarla, ese primer beso…El último, en la misma estación King Cross, en Londres, cuando en las vacaciones él había conocido a sus padres, y ella a los del muchacho…Todos esos momentos que creía haber sido feliz, las diferentes cartas que él le enviaba, esa sonrisa boba que tenía luego de leer el mismo párrafo tres veces…

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos para embarcarse en la realidad, una realidad que cuando pudo vivir, disfrutó, sintió y hasta le gustó.

Había ya deseado probar esos labios, y lo hizo, por primera vez lo hizo.

Ron estaba petrificado, siempre la había mirado de lejos, hasta la había visto como se despedía de Krum en la estación…Krum…Al leer esa mañana la nota en la que anunciaba su compromiso recordó la ira que sintió, la bronca, las ganas de matarlo, golpearlo hasta que le sangraran los puños.

Y después de todo…Él daría su vida porque aquella joven de chocantes ojos almendrados y cabello sedoso sonriera una vez más, él daría el mundo por que ella no llorara, haría lo que fuera por ella, siempre había querido decirle todo aquello que sentía, cuando se enteró de su noviazgo con Krum solo atinó a desearle suerte, y porque después de todo, si ella era feliz, él también lo sería.

Daría todo porque ella no sufriera. Sería capas de renunciar hasta a las riquezas, más tentadoras, las mujeres más hermosas y el mayor poder, solo por ella, porque ella era su tesoro, ella no tenía comparación, para él, ella era la única y la más hermosa, si ella estaba junto a él, como en ese momento, que importaba el poder…Ella ejercía todo poder ante él…Porque después de todo…Ella lo ayudó, le enseñó e hizo muchísimas cosas por él, entre ellas, el haberlo conocido, el sonreír cada mañana, aunque no sea para él, el regañarlo, aunque enojada siempre se veía hermosa. Era su encanto.

Pasaron así bastante tiempo, Ron fue soltando a Hermione, para que ésta se parara, pero aún así, ese maravilloso contacto que los unía, nunca desapareció.

En otro lugar, Ginny suspiraba, mientras Harry le sonreía picadamente y la acorralaba contra el árbol en el que estaban escondidos.

.-. ¿Tengo derecho a guardar silencio?-preguntó ella con inocencia, Harry sonrió mientras la arrinconaba más contra el árbol y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, a pesar de las quejas de la muchacha por querer ver el 'espectaculo'.

Pronto, muy pronto según Ron y Hermione se despegaron, había durado tan _poco._ Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero olvidando la vergüenza lo abrazó por el cuello y siguió besándolo, él no se quedó atrás, correspondió el beso y la tomó por la cintura, acariciando su espalda.

.-.Si nos quedamos…Pescaremos un resfriado.-dijo ella, entre beso y beso.

El le sonrió. Salieron lentamente del lago. Él se quitó la túnica y la escurrió para poder pasársela a ella.

.-.Ron…Somos magos, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó divertida, enseñando su varita, ante la cara de Ron… Y de pronto, ambos estaban secos, aunque lo que estaba totalmente fresco era su memoria, porque ese día quedaría para ambos, marcado dentro, muy dentro.

_Años más tarde..._

.-.Dígame… ¿Esta mi esposa bien?-preguntó Ron atontado, nervioso, a una enfermera que salía de la sala de parto.

.-.Si señor…-respondió la mujer cansinamente, no hace media hora que habían llegado y el hombre le había preguntado por lo menos diez veces lo mismo.

La enfermera se marchó del lugar dejando al casi padre solo, nuevamente, en la blanca sala de espera del hospital San Mungo.

Al poco tiempo fueron llegando Harry y Ginny, junto a Molly y Artur Weasley, que estaban muy emocionados, no todos los días uno se iba a convertir en abuelo.

.-.Tranquilo, Ron...-decía por enésima vez Ginny, que ya se estaba exasperando.

.-.Pero…Pero…

.-.Hermione es una chica fuerte…-dijo Harry, esta vez, sentándose al lado de su amigo y haciéndole una seña a Ginny para que se acercara.

Una enfermera salió y llamó a Ron, quien se aproximó muy nerviosamente hacia ella.

Minutos más tarde iba cabizbajo a sentarse.

.-.Ron… ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó ahora Molly, nerviosamente.

Él se paró y sonrió:

.-. ¡¡¡ES NIÑA! Mi niña…-dijo saltando infantilmente, Harry se paró y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

.-.Felicidades, hermano.-le dijo Harry, Ginny se paró y también lo abrazó, Molly simplemente se largó a llorar sobre el hombro de su marido.

_Más años luego…_

.-.Pero mamá…-reprochaba una pequeña voz

.-.Estas muy pequeña, Kathy…-le decía Hermione a su niña en la cocina de su casa

.-. ¿Papá?

.-. ¿Si?-preguntó Ron entrando en la cocina, ni enterado de la discusión entre madre e hija

.-. ¿Puedo ir con James y el tío Harry a los mundiales…?-preguntó con súplica la pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules, tironeando de los pantalones de su padre, este la cargó en brazos.

.-.Claro que si…-dijo, para luego mirar a su mujer que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

.-.Estas muy pequeña… ¡Ron solo tiene cinco años!-dijo ésta molesta

.-.No seas escandalosa, Herms. Apuesto que también irán los gemelos…Y Sirius.

.-.Por eso mismo…-dijo esta sonriendo misteriosamente….

Afuera, un día genial, como en el que ambos se había 'conocido' a fondo…Y si se preguntan que pasó con Krum…  
Bueno, digamos que se casó con su prometida, pero por una lesión en un partido de Quidditch no pudo tener hijos, ni volver a jugar, en su lugar ahora jugaba Harry Potter, que se había casado con Ginny y habían tenido un niño, de la misma edad de Kathy, llamado James…

Por el resto de la historia, se los dejo a ustedes, para que piensen bien, no se queden en el pasado, simplemente vivan el presente que aunque a veces se nuble, siempre abra una mano amiga que nos ayudará a ver el sol, no piensen tanto en su futuro, porque cada minuto que pasa es futuro, porque para que pensar en el futuro si puedo vivir bien el presente para luego no llorar por el pasado…

Y siempre recuerden: _Si le pides un deseo a una estrella, esta te lo cumplirá. _

Si deseas con fé y esperanza entonces estas viviendo, procura no vivir en un sueño, si no, que tu sueño viva.

Luego, solo queda sonreír, nunca dejes de hacerlo, no sabes cuando uno esta enamorado de tu sonrisa…No llores por alguien que no llorará por ti.

**¿Fin?**

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°O

¿Y bien? ¿Largo? No se si valió la pena que leyeran tanto…Solo espero que les guste tanto como a mi, porque al principio no me gustaba para nada la idea, luego…Creo que este fic me gusto muchísimo. Bueno, creo que no valía la pena alargarlo más…Si no, así me gusta, me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Y bueno, nada…Quería hacerlo de humor, pero para el humor me gusta más Draco/Ginny…No se, no me sentí muy cómoda haciendo un fic de humor con Herms y Ron, aunque si prestaron un poquito de atención van a notar pequeños toques irónicos…O alguna frase…Bueno no se, gracias por leer esto.

Nos vemos en algún otro fic, msn o lo que sea xD

Gracias por leer.  
Besos

Flor Black


End file.
